Military or Mafia Roulette
by Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja
Summary: A corrupt country created us. A military weapon was our purpose. And so we were taken from our homes and imprisoned. But we escaped. Now we're on the run. We want peace, but can we ever attain such a luxury ever again? War is about to ensue. Will the Vongola give us the help we need to survive? Or shall we and the world fall into their bloody maws? Improved fic. RnR
1. Dreams of escape

**This is a story I had written a year ago and published it on ff (When Military meets mafia) , but I have deleted it and improved on the quality of the story. **

**So I hope you give this story a chance-this **_improved_** version. ^^**

**Special thanks to my first ever reviewer: Fanamaniac (If you're a HP/KHR fan, check out her story.)**

**Disillusioned night, Anna the Viking and the shark dude (?).**

**Another more special thanks to my Beta-Reader: WinterGuardianAngel24, without her, this improvement wouldn't have been possible.**

**And most of all my little sister, who willingly shared her ideas with me.**

**So, enough babbling and read and enjoy.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...all rights belong to Akira Amono©. However my plot and OC's belong to me©**

* * *

Alisha felt very excited. Today she could finally prove herself to her country. Thensillia's annual bar reading was due now and every child above eight years of age within the state would go through the procedure of having their bar-level read. The requirement to offer yourself to the country was to have a bar-level above five. Alisha was hazy on the details on what it meant to 'offer' yourself to the country. Nonetheless, she knew that she was above a five bar, though she wasn't bragging, just an instinct within her that gave her that indication.

She did not want to think about failing her test. She knew that the consequences were very dire. Alisha also knew that the neighbour's daughter was taken into the night one day after failing horribly. She was, to nobody's surprise, never seen again.

_"Now darling, stay put and smile for them." Her mother had ordered that afternoon, wiping away the dirt on Alisha's face with a wet handkerchief. "Also, remain calm and try to be relaxed."_

Alisha twirled in front of the mirror wearing her best party frock. She smiled a gap-toothed grin, her blonde hair styled into two pigtails.

"You're still at it?"

Alisha spun around to face her older brother Damien. He was leaning against the door and had a small smile on his lips as he looked at her with an amused expression.

"Of course..." She smiled at her reflection. "Why shouldn't I? Today is the most important day."

Damien rolled his eyes. "Sure it is...if you want to be a slave to our society forever."

Alisha's mouth gaped open with shock. How dare he? Her brother had just insulted the very core of her being! To be a useful Thensilian was what she thrived for, and here...here her brother dismissed it with his impertinent insults.

"No it isn't." She narrowed her eyes darkly, "and don't give those ideas to little Hannah, she's still too young." She was referring to her little sister who was, at the tender age of five, still innocent about the political issues surrounding their world.

Damien gave a nonchalant shrug. "Sure, she'll know soon anyway. They're coming in a few hours aren't they?" He stood up straighter and gave her a piercing glare. "You're just too naïve as well, Alisha, fooling yourself into believing that you'll do the world justice by having a five bar, which would be the case if you want to be used as a military weapon."

Alisha seethed, offended by her brother's remark. What had gotten into him? Besides, didn't he know that he would be read too? The government wouldn't spare him. "You'll be read too."

Damien smiled wryly, "I know that sis, that's why I'm telling you to be careful. A big brother has to look after his little sister."

Alisha gave a dramatic sigh, "If you mean by insulting our government? Then sure, you're helping me." For more effect she rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, be like that. Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Damien nodded seriously, as though he had found out some grave news. "I'll see you later then. I'll go check in on Hannah."

Alisha crossed her eyes and blew a raspberry at him. "Puh! See if I care." She giggled childishly, her attention returning to the mirror. "Now let me smooth down my tails."

**XxXX-XxxX**

"Alisha! Come down quickly darling, they're here." Alisha heard the sharp shout of her frantic mother who was now going up the stairs in great big strides.

"Sure..." Alisha hopped out of her vanity mirror, glancing at herself one more time. "Who's first?"

Her mother entered then, her own chignon dishevelled and wonky. Her dress was rumpled and she looked as though she went through a time machine and aged dramatically, her face was now lined with worrying wrinkles and loose eye bags. Gone was her beautiful mother. In a day the stress of losing her children became too much to bear.

"Oh my darling, my beautiful baby..." Her mother rushed to her arms and held her tightly, smothering the little girl in her embrace. Alisha could faintly smell the perfume that she was wearing and her home cooking food.

"Mu—um." Alisha groaned, trying her best to pry her overbearing mother off. "I'm fine. It isn't as though I'm going to die or anything. I'm serving my country, aren't you proud?"

Her mother froze, limp in her arms. For an alarming second Alisha thought that her heart had stopped, but after another second she moved. "Darling, there is much you don't understand. Please, for my sake suppress your power."

This time it was Alisha who froze, "What?" She was sure that she hadn't heard right. Her mother, her own mother was asking her to lie in the face of the government...and for such a selfish reason too.

Her mother sobbed in her arms, her body shaking violently. Alisha was unsure on how to react. "Ali, I know you find this a selfish act, but I can't bear for all of you to go. I'll be lonely and you'll be scared and we will never ever see each other again." She clutched her little girl's arms tightly and moaned in great distress. "Oh my babies are all going to go now, they'll leave me and I will never see them again."

Alisha's felt puzzled. Did her mother say _all?_ _Never?_ Had she heard right? Surely Hannah would be spared too, she was far too young. "But mother, Hannah is here with you."

The moan that escaped her mother's lips was like that of a wounded beast. "No!" She cried, closing her eyes with her hands as she shook. "All of you will be gone, they promised that. We're one of the five higher reading families in this district so they'll take you...all of you, even my poor little angel, Hannah. My baby is so unaware and blissful now. I wish your father was here, he'd know what to do."

Alisha's father had been away for three months now on a unexpected business trip. He regularly sent them money and toys, as well as the daily essentials of life. Despite all that, Alisha and her siblings felt too distant with him. He was there and not there at the same time.

"Why Hannah?" The facade that Alisha had bravely put on was now crumbling into smithereens. Everything, from her values, to the way of her life was now being broken to pieces. "Isn't that against the law?"

Her mother's eyes filled with contempt, she stopped herself from spitting out in disdain and instead opted for a much calmer tone. "We're not really in a position to contradict them honey. If they say it is the law, it is the law."

Alisha's eyes widened and her bottom lip trembled, "But…." She paused when she heard a rustling from below the stairs. She spied a black familiar cloak and gasped, her face paling.

"Moth—" She couldn't finish her sentence. One of the bar reading member grabbed her from behind the arm, hindering any mobility and held her in a vice-like grip.

"You…." Red eyes locked on her mother, its voice laced with venom. "You have lied about the government to this child! You have defied us! How dare you!"

Her mother flinched and winced as it dropped Alisha on the floor and lunged at her, its red eyes scanning her with distaste. It threw her across the hall and wrenched her up with lethal force, her mother shook with fear.

"Speak! It's an order!"

"I—please don't harm my children." She begged. Her eyes full of horror. She recoiled in fear as she was held aloft like she weighed nothing.

"Harm? Your children are an important subject in the creation of the best military weapon that Thensilia has ever witnessed. You should be proud…" it looked at Alisha who was whimpering in the corner, she had her arms wrapped around her legs and was muttering silently to herself. "You will be punished accordingly for hiding a potential military weapon."

Somehow, courage took over Alisha's mother. She looked it straight in the eye and spat. "Hiding? I wasn't trying to hide anything—Aah!" It tightened its grip, but Alisha's mother was insistent and she continued her speech. "I'll never forgive you if you do anything to harm my babies!"

It laughed imperiously, "You speak like that to I, Angus? I have underestimated you woman. You have a will…and that," it smiled sadistically, "will be crushed."

"No!" Alisha shouted, shaking out of her reverie. She charged at him, trying her best to plummet him with her tiny fists.

Angus looked at Alisha, his gloved hands raised. "I shall put you to sleep child for you are too bothersome!" With his raised hands he swiftly chopped at her neck, leaving her wobbling.

Alisha's eyes rolled at the back of her head and she could feel unconsciousness threatening to envelop her. She groaned incoherently before she landed on the ground, the distant voice of her shrieking mother the last thing she heard as she succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Pain. Pain was surging through her body. It was the feeling that greeted her when she rose to consciousness. Where was she? What happened?

Alisha groggily sat up, facing the dark room that she was now inhabiting. She rubbed her head. Did some kind of force hit her before she lost consciousness? She could not remember anything that had happened. The pain in her head was excruciating, she felt worse than that time she fell of the tree and she had to have 12 stitches.

"Where am I?" She dared to murmur.

The room was oddly silent. Where was she? She couldn't see a thing in the dark room. Only a small candle, that was fading in and out, was illuminating light. She closed her eyes, trying to differentiate any sound from her surroundings.

She faintly heard a crackling noise from afar, she tried to swivel her head to the side but the effort was too much. Her head promptly hit the ground and she stared at the dark ceiling, feeling scared and lonely. Where were her sister and brother? Where was she? Had they read her bar...if so, how?

"Hey, the chick is awake."

Alisha tossed her head to the other side, squinting in the dark room. She had heard a voice, right?

**XxXX-XxxX**

"Puh, she's just a newbie. Nothing special, they all come and go Odden." This voice was definitely female and she sounded snooty, like she was once royalty.

"Oh come on Ang...Why don't we take the time to get to know her? Hey new girl! What's your name?" The boy named Odden hollered.

Alisha delicately sat herself up, biting her lips and feeling afraid. "Ali...Alisha." She mumbled quietly.

"Wait a second, I'll come to you. I know this room at the back of my head since I was here for 3 years now." Odden shuffled closer to Alisha, dragging his chained feet behind him.

Alisha could make out a small scrawny boy with brown hair and eyes, he had a toothy smile. "Come now, we're in this together now. I'll take you to the crew."

She heard a snort from the corner of the room, followed by a sniff.

"O-okay." She smiled shyly as she grabbed Odden's outstretched hand. She let herself be hauled up and dragged to the others.

"Man, you're light...you just came so you shouldn't even be hungry," Odden commented. He whistled a little, impressed.

Alisha just smiled, silent and afraid to say more to these strangers. She watched with awe as she saw three other scrawny children, all of them also chained by their legs. One of the boys smiled at her and another one, who looked like the other boy, gave her a small acknowledging nod. The girl was the only one who had a hostile aura.

"Why did you bring her? She's probably a spy sent to infiltrate us." The girl glared at Ayano, her arms folded tightly. She was a pretty brown haired girl with dark calculating eyes. She assessed Alisha, studying her from top to bottom.

Odden gave her a harsh look, "A spy? Do you think so lowly of the government? They'd choose a more appropriate method. Besides, look at her, this injured girl can't be one of them." He narrowed his eyes at the two boys, "don't you think?"

One of the boys shook his head. "No, Odden and neither does Mark."

Mark smiled at his brother, "That's right Tommy."

It was only the girl who was left pouting.

"Angelina? Listen, I know you have a right to be cautious, but give this girl a chance. She's just as scared of us and has obviously passed her bar reading test, or else she wouldn't be here." Odden said.

She had? Alisha had no recollection of such thing. When had they taken it from her? Her mind was befuddled and she was fuzzy on the important details...where were her siblings?

"Damien...Hannah." She mumbled.

Odden smiled, his blue eyes crinkling. "Your siblings?" He guessed.

Alisha nodded mutely.

"Aw, they've probably been taken to the other cells. You know, for special inspection and all."

Alisha's eyes widened. "Cell?"

Angelina huffed impatiently and gritted her teeth in frustration, "Listen newbie. Stop with the questions! It's annoying how you repeat everything that Odden says...if I had my way, you'd be gone."

Odden gave her a stern look and put a protective arm around Alisha who winced at the contact. "Ang! Why are you so rude for? You know that she's scared and unaware of her surroundings, and here you threaten her! Shame on you."

Angelina blushed, feeling shocked at being chastised, "You can't blame me. Anyway, I wouldn't have done anything. You know that it's risky for us to use our powers here."

Tommy nodded gravely, "If I could use it, I would have lit this room up with my human torch body."

"Oh, I would have duplicated myself and got us out of here..." Odden sighed wistfully, gazing at the barbered cell.

"And I would have burned the whole place down and then I would have watered it down." Angelina grinned, happy that Odden wasn't angry at her anymore.

"I would have drawn an escape door ages ago." Mark shrugged shyly.

They all expectantly stared at Alisha who flinched at the unexpected attention. She smiled a small smile and shook her head.

"I don't know what I can do."

Angelina stopped herself from snorting and raised her eyebrows instead, an enquiring look on her face. "What?"

Odden had a concerned look on his face. "First thing first..." He said, looking at the others, "do you know where you are now? How you got here?"

Alisha shook her head. She had no clue about anything. Her life was just a turmoil of emotions.

"You don't know that you are in a cell full of children with 'potential' military power? And that you could be taken any time and never return..." Odden paused, thoughtful. "You know, I think they drugged you or something...like make you lose your memory about the event. Something shocking must have happened."

_"We're not really in a position to contradict them honey. If they say it is the law, it is the law."_

Alisha had heard her mother say that hadn't she…before, before that man…thing from the bar reading recruitment came and took her to….

_Where?_

Alisha gasped, as sudden memories flooded through her, hazy memories that were up to date.

_Her shrieking mother; her unconsciousness; waking up in a dark room full of monsters; her hand being forced into a machine; her bar level reading 5.5; Damien and Hannah taken away; her mild protests; forced to eat a small red like drug; losing consciousness once again._

"I…I remember." She muttered, stunned at the ferocity her memory resurfaced at. What happened to her mother? Had they…

No, Alisha didn't want to think about.

"You remembered." Odden affirmed, happy that she wasn't in the dark anymore.

Angelina gave a wry smile, "Took you long—" She stopped short and gazed at the flitting figure outside the cell, her eyes widening in alarm. "They're back!" She hissed, beckoning them closer.

The door was forced open. They all held their breath.

Alisha's head spun around as she faced the same perpetrator that stole her mother away from her.

"You're awake." Angus chuckled giving Alisha a once over. "I'm surprised, for a drama queen like you I would have thought it would have been for another hundred years." He chuckled at his own joke. He turned serious again.

"We want Odden…we believe that he is what we need." His red eyes swiveled across the small dingy room, resting on a shaking Odden. "Ah boy, come here and we won't dismantle you. You'll be in one piece, not in pieces."

Angelina watched in dismay as Odden obeyed, standing up meekly. "Okay." He was hauled up in a dastardly manner and swung across the room threateningly.

"You will co-operate I believe." Angus hissed, carrying the sniveling Odden.

Odden nodded, his face stained with tears. "Yes…" He sobbed.

Angus grinned, his yellow fangs on display. "I thought so…."

"Leave him alone!" Alisha had found the courage to confront the beast that destroyed her life. "Just leave him alone you bully!"

Angus laughed haughtily. "Know your place, little child. We are the Crimson Lotus and we don't take threats lightly. Be good and stay put. Your first power extraction will be this afternoon." With that, he retreated from whence he came.

They all sat there in shocked silence.

Angelina was the first to break it: "That was awful!" She sobbed bitterly. "Poor Odden. I know he won't come back. They did that to Diana."

The twins shuddered at her name, flashbacks of unpleasant days resurfacing.

"He will…" Alisha cried out in determination, all meekness from before erased. She turned to face them. "They're monsters. I don't care whatever posh names they call themselves, that doesn't disguise the fact they are ruling over us with terror."

Angelina laughed and it wasn't a friendly one either, "Puh-lease! Girl, we all know that we are helpless. There is nothing we can do, what gave you the courage?"

Alisha clenched her fist. "I watched my family crumble right in front of my eyes because of that…that monster. I was forced to forget all that I cared for. And here you guys sit like cowards and spineless fools. You don't even have the courage to attack."

Tommy stood up, angry at her accusations. "Oh yeah? Well, why don't you try staying in this bloody cell for three years! Trust me; you would have had your spirit crushed ages ago. So don't you dare come up with your petty insults when you haven't lived a mile in our shoes."

Mark followed suit after his brother and nodded. "We have always imagined about escape. It helped get us through. But the reality is inevitable, no one can escape. It just isn't possible."

Alisha's head reeled with shock. Whatever they had been through must have dampened their spirits. "We can get our hope back," she said with resolve, unclenching her fist and looking at Angelina. "It might take us a few years, but we'll get it."

Angelina sighed with exasperation, "You can't. It's impossible."

Alisha looked at her with disgust. "It is that attitude that won't get us anywhere." She looked at the twins with a determined glint in her eyes, holding her fist in front of her. "We're getting out of this hell hole once and for all."

* * *

**This was just introducing the concept (for those of you who weren't aware) so there are no Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters. I wanted to establish a solid foundation for my OC's. So I still hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

**I promise, that things will pick up right after this chapter (I believe that the old version was slower in pace)**

**So yes, if you stick around...I'll make this worthwhile.**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing…beautiful blue button down there, very attractive don't you think? XD**

**Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja xX**


	2. New identities

**Hey it's Preppy here again. I didn't update this for a long time because I was real busy and I was a bit stuck. **

**Thank God for my beta WinterGuardianAngel24 who had used her 'magic' to make this fic bearable ;) I can't thank you enough.**

**I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review.**

**Thanks for the alerts, favourites and reviews, they mean a lot to me! =)**

* * *

Alisha stared out the window of the airplane, watching the passing clouds and landscape. Her mind started traveling to the day that she had escaped from the cells that had held innocent hordes of children captive. But nearly all of them had been able to escape. Afterwards, Alisha had run away with her siblings and had been found by an old man who took them in and nurtured them. He was willing to take them and train them so that in the future they could face their foes, who turned out to be a mutual enemy. It has been 5 years since she was locked away in that dingy prison, afraid, hungry and lonely. Now, after everything she had been through and the support of her family and her master, she felt as though she could do anything. It was just too bad that they had to leave.

* * *

_"Unfortunately children, it seems that your whereabouts have been located. Though you haven't finished my three year training with me, it is safe to say that you will be sent away to another country where the Crimson Lotus will have much more trouble finding your whereabouts."_

_Alisha dropped the drink that she had in her hands, not watching as the glass shatter to the ground. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. "You can't master! We haven't finished our training! I have yet to master the weaponry that you have assigned me."_

_"Alisha, don't." Her brother Damien chastised, holding her back by grabbing her shoulders. "Just don't."_

_Alisha gritted her teeth and harshly pushed her brother away. "Don't?"_ _She spat incredulously, shoving him away. "So you want to go, do you?" Her blue eyes locked on his and she was surprised that his stoic expression remained. "Do you?"_

_Damien sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't say I did. But you heard Master. We have been found, but if you want to be killed or sent to the headquarters by the Crimson Lotus, then be my guest and stay. But I won't and neither will Hannah."_

_Hannah trembled and nestled herself into a cocoon, shaking with fear. "I don't want to go back! They can't take me back!" She cried._

_Damien smiled softly and ran a hand through her hair. "We won't Hannah. We'll destroy them if they come near us." His eyes glinted in determination. "Nobody messes with my sisters and gets away with it."_

_The master sighed and said, "The Crimson Lotus is on our tail. Trust me. They have been keeping tabs on you for the past few years. Apparently it seems there was a traitor in the Night Hawkeye organization and now it has created havoc throughout the system. So you'll have to go, regardless of whether you want to or not." He took a deep breath and gave them a pleading look before adopting a softer tone, "Please listen. I would do anything for you to stay here and protect you. But I can't." He choked on his own emotions._

_Hannah was crying now, she didn't like being sent away. She enjoyed this life just as much as her other siblings. Alisha was staring at the ground chewing her cheeks, while Damien was fiddling with his thumbs, embarrassed that old man has showed strong emotions in front of him._

_Alisha thought about the situation angrily. Who was this traitor? She'll wring the bastard's neck! She was angry at them for ruining her carefully earned life. Suddenly, a flash of inspiration hit her and she remembered the gemwatches. _

_"Master!" She suddenly shouted. "The gemwatches! The gemwatches! The gemwat-"_

_"Take a deep calm breath." The master ordered. "Now slowly and calmly tell me what you mean by the gemwatches."_

_Alisha swallowed hard and looked around the room, "Okay." She breathed out slowly. "The gemwatches have the property that can physically change your form. So the Crimson Lotus won't recognize us! Isn't that great?"_

_The Master smiled and sighed, rubbing his temples before he said, "You should know the truth about the creation of the gemwatches. The original creations of the gemwatches, they...well they were part of a study programme hosted by the government in Thensilia, we have been used to make it." He took a deep breath, not daring to look at the children, "I of course being one of the 'great budding scientists' that made these creations come true. I relayed the concept with my partners at work and they loved it. Having been the puppet for the government for years everybody either respected me or feared me. _

_I was 20 at the time and reckless, I used my powers, which you all know is to enhance anything, at any given time of the day. The gemwatches were made with the power of the children who worked for the government, children like you. Bits and pieces of everybody's power had been used to ensure the creation of the gemwatches. I hadn't felt guilty at the time, it was way before I learned the horror of the Crimson Lotus, the government, and what being part of it did." He paused and this time he dared to look at them. He wasn't surprised that their faces were etched with horror, even though they wanted him to continue._

_He smiled weakly at them. "It was one night when I was working late at the laboratory that I heard of it. The law had been changed. You could no longer work in the laboratory for more than 2 years. It was an unwritten contract. But of course the government kept quiet about it. It was all hush-hush with them." He sat up straighter now, more confident, "So a scientist had come out, a new aspiring one. All shiny and glamorous, poor thing didn't know what he was getting himself into. He was ordered to steal my ideas, for you see his power lay in extracting information and memory. _

_So one night they came into my bedroom and knocked me out cold. I was then driven into a surgery where they painfully tore my ideas out. They didn't even bother numbing my nerves, just forcefully taking them out. It was worse than getting your wisdom tooth extracted." He noted the painful look of the children and smiled to himself, "But enough descriptions of my pain, that wasn't what I wanted to tell you. The reason why the gemwatches can't be used right now is because the government know of it. I was planning on giving it to you after your successful training, but now it's too late."_

_Hannah stared at him, no doubt reading his mind, "What happened to Mister Scientist Number 2? Did he make it?"_

_"Barely, he died right after he made it successfully. The Crimson Lotus killed him because he became useless. It was my idea though, so I always told people it was my creation." He stood up and this time his eyes crinkled, "I bet you kids are brimming with questions."_

_Alisha nodded, "I do have a lot of questions, but the fact remains that we have to go." She exhaled loudly. "You keep saying that we have to leave, but where? Where can we safely go to without running into the enemy?"_

_Damien nodded his agreement. "Yes, that question has also been bothering me."_

_Master smiled, "I've been waiting for you to ask that. I did have one place in mind that you could safely go without any run-ins. I have an acquaintance there." He paused dramatically and produced a travel brochure from his back pocket. "Here." He pointed at the map, "Namimori, Japan."_

_"You have my permission to use the gemwatches just this time. But on one condition."_

* * *

Alisha shook herself out of her reverie. She looked at herself yet_ again_ in her compact mirror. She didn't know what to think of the image the mirror depicted. Her master had truly outdone himself with this piece. She now had a sleek black bob with thick bangs and thick lashes that outlined her hazel brown eyes. She gave a thinned lipped smile as she regarded herself, slowly turning the angle of the mirror. She had to admit, _she was impressed._

"Still looking at yourself in the mirror?" Hannah's voice disturbed Alisha who quickly shook herself out of her admiration of her disguise.

"Eh, I..." She didn't want to be seen as vain. "I like the way the gemwatches have changed my appearance." She smiled nervously. She knew she couldn't hide anything away from Hannah. She would always find out by reading her mind or sensing her emotions. Sometimes, especially at these times, she wished her sister didn't have that power.

Hannah smiled knowingly, "Well you've been staring at yourself ever since we've boarded the private jet Master hired for us. Though, I do understand. The gemwatches are an awesome creation on his part."

Alisha grinned at her little sister. Sometimes she'd sound very smart and above her age. "Well...It's awesome but not for free. Remember the condition?"

She studied at her sister. She had changed a great deal as well. Gone was her curly blonde hair, now replaced with black ringlets. Her blue innocent eyes had been substituted with big brown curios orbs.

Hannah shook her head, "I haven't forgotten. How could I? He drilled it into us before we left." She leafed through the magazine she had been reading.

Alisha nodded. She knew that the master had put a great condition on all of them. It wasn't just a free holiday to Namimori. It was more like a mission to stay as far away as possible from the Crimson Lotus and to become more aware of the people around them.

"Hey, how long is Damien going to sleep?" Alisha asked, jerking her thumb towards the slumped figure on a chair that was snoring lightly.

Hannah shrugged, still looking through her magazine (now in the Fashion section). "I don't know. He fell asleep the moment he sat down. He must be knackered." She held up her magazine and pointed at something on a page. "Hey, do you know that the retro style is back on the fashion catwalk?" She tapped a picture of a model posing in leather pants and a biker jacket, pouting with red lipstick, "So cool!"

Alisha rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that_ into fashion Hannah and you know it." She sat up straighter. "By the way Hannah, I've been meaning to ask you. Where's the letter Master gave us. I'm trying to figure out something."

Hannah glanced sideways at her sister. "By 'figuring out' do you mean finding out who is going to adopt us?" She rummaged through her pocket, sighing. "Here, but this'll the 10th time you've read this thing."

Alisha smiled sheepishly, "Well I still haven't figured it out. Master is very good at concealing stuff." She grabbed the letter Hannah offered to her.

_Dear children _

_I hope you reach your designated destination safely. As you may know I have sent one of my colleagues to take full care and responsibility of you._

_I wish you the best of luck and hope that we shall meet again one day._

_Your master, S._

Alisha's heart warmed yet again after she finished reading the note. She missed the old man already; his training, his idea of 'discipline', his encouragements, _his everything_. She felt like he was the only adult and authoritative figure left alive that she trusted and felt safe with.

"I wonder what he is doing right now." Alisha mused aloud, putting her hands on her chin and sitting back on her chair. "And I wonder what this Namimori is like."

Hannah flicked through the last page of the magazine and skimmed through it, her eyes skittering across the page. When she had finished she closed it and looked up at Alisha. "I wonder too, perhaps he's meditating and suppressing his Ki like he always does. And Namimori is probably just an ordinary boring town. That's probably why he chose it. No drama, just a normal civilian town. I doubt anything interesting happens there, or else the Crimson Lotus would instantly know about our location."

Alisha smiled, feeling happier than she had been before. "That's great! It means that we won't attract any special attention."

Hannah laughed. "I hope that everything will be fine."

"I hope so too," Alisha said wistfully. She knew that, thatwas wishful thinking on her part. A permanently peaceful life for the Ferns? Until the Crimson Lotus's presence ceased to exist, they wouldn't experience any sort of peace.

A little while later, Alisha noticed that they were about to land and decided to tell her little sister who was also slumped on the chair by now. "Hey Hannah...Wake Damien up, we're nearly there." She pointed at the window, they were slowly descending. She could see tiny ant like creatures that were in fact humans. Even the cars looked like bugs. Beetles, she thought.

Hannah groggily tried opening her eyes, lazily looking at her sister with one open eye. "Whuh? We're here? That soon? I thought it wasn't until—" The implication of what Alisha had said to her set in, she forcefully rubbed her eyes, "Namimori? We're in Namimori? _As in: Japan?"_

Alisha laughed, suddenly finding everything amusing. "Yes we are in Japan. Though you have to be quite, you're making quite a racket."

Hannah nodded and hopped out of her seat, "I'll go wake Damien right now."

Alisha smiled, "Okay but hurry up, we're going out in a bit." She watched as her sister ran across the aisle and rushed to her sleeping brother Damien.

**Xxx-xxX**

They were on solid ground now. Alisha smiled. It felt nice to be breathing fresh air after a long trip. She inhaled the fresh air and the grassland and glanced at her siblings, who were staring into the vast open space, waiting for their chauffeur to arrive. They were late. Really late.

"Think they've forgotten us?" Alisha joked, after standing stock still for 5 minutes. She noticed a smile curve Damien's lips and she glowed. Her brother had changed dramatically after the incident and their kidnap. He had gone from a sweet-natured boy to a more sombre, brooding man who rarely smiled. Alisha felt scared whenever he talked about revenge and killing the people who were involved in her mother's murder.

"I don't know! I hope not!" Hannah said, squinting at the far distance. "I think that's them…don't you?"

Alisha's eyes followed Hannah's and she raised her eyebrows. A car was zooming towards them at a dangerous speed and it was drawing nearer quickly.

"Maybe…"Alisha trailed, still staring.

The car skidded to a stop and two women stepped out. A blue eyed, busty black haired woman with the type of lips people pay to get through surgery. She smacked her lips and her eyes widened when she saw them. The other woman was a small petite brunette and was wearing black-rimmed glasses. She smiled shyly when she caught sight of them and gave a timid wave.

"Children," The woman with her clothes clinging tightly to her said. "Welcome to Namimori! I, along with Jo, or Josephine as she is formally known as, shall escort you to your guardian." Her voice was sugary sweet, as though she was forcing herself to be kind, or forced by another person to act kind_. _Alisha was willing to bet on the latter.

Josephine nodded and smiled. "Setsuna, the head of the Japanese division of the Night Hawks, is the one who will be taking care of you. I'm sure you three will have a lot of fun here. Setsuna was really excited about meeting you."

Ami blinked. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself." She smiled. "My name is Ami Anderson or A.A as my colleagues like to call me. I'm vice president of the Japanese division of the Night Hawks. It's nice to meet you." She nudged Josephine who blushed. "Josephine also part of the Night Hawkeye. Her speciality is technology."

Josephine smiled nervously, her car keys jingling, "Let's cut the formality shall we? Just call me Jo." She picked up one of the suitcases, which happened to be the one of Alisha's that was filled with all her favourite weapons. "That's heavy huh? Oh well, let's go...we're very late."

The entire luggage load was booted inside the car. Any innocent bystander would have wondered how such a small vehicle could fit such a large quantity of huge luggage in its trunk. The children climbed inside, feeling astonishment, towards the car. Even Alisha had touched the leather sofa and sank comfortably onto it.

Josephine explained very proudly that this was her latest model that she had created for the organization. She also explained that since her abilities lay in anything technology wise, she had rebooted the car in order to install a dimensional pocket. "Anything can be stored inside it." She told them enthusiastically as they were driving through the highway. "It's one of my best creations too. I called it Venus098."

Alisha head was lulling sideways. It wasn't as though she was bored or anything, but that the excitement of the day was taking its toll on her. She tried her best to stay awake, but the effort was too much and she didn't want to keep listening to Ami's chatter. It didn't take long for her to start dozing. But somehow, it felt like not even five minutes had passed before Hannah was shaking her gently.

"We're here, Jo said so," Hannah informed her sister.

Alisha sat up groggily and rubbed at her eyes, glancing out the window. She saw that her brother, Ami, and Jo had stepped out and quickly followed suit.

"I'm going to go Jo, you take them in." Ami said, looking at the house that stood before them. It appeared to be a modest middle class two story Japanese house. The front garden, from what Alisha could see, was tidy with flowers scattered across the grass.

Jo's eyes widened. "Me? Uh, okay." She ushered the children through the gate and pressed the buzzer, waiting patiently for a reply.

"Who is it?" A cautious tone replied.

"Josephine and the children," Jo replied. She sighed in relief when the door swung open, revealing a tall woman with long auburn hair and cat green eyes smiling at them warmly. She was wearing beige pants with black heels. Alisha guessed that this lady was Setsuna, their guardian.

"So you must be Alisha, Hannah and Damien," She said warmly. "You do not know how long I have been waiting, no l_onging_, to meet you. To think I'd have three children of my own one day?" She shook her head. "I digress. Why don't we go in and talk inside? You poor children must be tired, as I would be if I had to travel from a different continent." She led them inside the house that was now to be their home.

If Alisha hadn't been impressed before, she was now. The interior of the house was very stylish. It was fashionably designed for its designated area. The carpets were plush and soft, the curtains velvet, and the wallpaper was designed in an intricate fashion. Alisha was also quite sure that the furniture was made out of real Oakwood. Overall, it was the type of interior design that was promoted in magazines.

"Like it? I made it so you guys would feel as comfortable as possible." Setsuna smiled as she gracefully put her heels away. "You children can look around all you want later, but now we must sort out a few things that Satsuki had personally requested." She gestured toward the cream leather sofa and requested that they sat down.

They complied and waited. Alisha snuck a glance at her sister and mouthed, "I wonder what it is."

Hannah shook her head and pursed her lips. She didn't feel like being cooperative.

"Ah here it is." They watched as Setsuna produced a paper out of her bag and unfolded and straightened it out. "I have legal parental rights and have been asked to adopt you for safety reasons." She smiled at them. "I'm Setsuna Aoi, the head of the Night Hawks; Japanese division. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Alisha smiled warmly, already feeling safe in this woman's presence. There was something about her that was really different from Master Satsuki. She had an air of authority about her, but it wasn't overwhelming. Alisha decided that she liked this woman and felt that she could trust her.

She looked at her sister who seemed to have read her mind and nodded. She mouthed a 'you're right' at her before she faced their guardian once more.

Setsuna beamed at them, "I have gotten a buffet ready for you, as I'm sure you're tired and hungry. But before that, I have been asked by Satsuki to give this to you." She delved through her bag and produced three more papers. "Here, read this. It is very important." She handed it to them and watched their expression.

Alisha was the first to react. She gasped when she realized that her name had been changed to a Japanese one; Ayano Aoi. She also raised her eyebrows at her backstory. An orphan sheltered by her uncle? She was sure the uncle was Master Satsuki. Along the lines she also noticed that her 'uncle' had died and asked his sister, their aunt, to take full legal care and adopt them.

"Ayano…?" Alisha whispered, unsure of how she felt about it. She craned her neck and looked at Hannah's who hid it quickly and gave a toothy grin.

Setsuna smiled, "Yes. You're Ayano. Damien is Daisuke and Hannah is Honoka. He felt it would be wise to use something that resembles your true name closely, making it easier to remember. I strongly suggest that you forget all about your previous lives and embrace this new chapter. I hope we can get along."

'_She made it sound so easy_,' Alisha thought bitterly. How could she possibly forget all that had happened to her? Nonetheless, she concealed her own feelings and smiled brightly at her new guardian, really willing to try to embrace her new life.

Who knew? With the help of her new family she could possibly have a brighter future.

A girl could dream after all.

* * *

**If you had read the old fic, you would notice that I didn't add the acquaintance that happens to be a KHR character. I will not use it until the future for a reason I won't state now. Also Damien's personality had been changed to balance out Alisha's.**

**The Khr cast will be up in the next chapter. ^^**

**Review please**.


End file.
